This invention is in the field of antibacterial agents which are cephalosporin derivatives.
Certain cephalosporin derivatives are disclosed in PCT International Publication No.WO 96/26943, published Sep. 6, 1996 (F. Hoffmann-La Roche A G); U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,400, issued Jun. 4, 1996 (Wei et al.); European Patent Publication No. EP 0 699 681 A1, published Mar. 6, 1996 (Bristol-Myers Co.); and European Patent Publication No. EP 0 727 426 A2, published Aug. 21, 1996 (Bristol-Myers Co.).